Holidays with Americans and Brits
by bookbabe68
Summary: collection of one shots about the holidays w/ nina, eddie and the anubis gang. can be american holidays or customs or ones celebrated by both used 2 b Memorial Day Anubis style, can submit requests, may or may not be used,
1. memorial day

Memorial Day Anubis Style

**Hi. So this is my first ever HoA fanfic. This is a oneshot, but I can make it into a collection of one shots if you guys want, but I can't guarantee I'll be able to update too much. I think that on the show Eddie and Nina should talk about America more, b/c they're the only 2 Americans a british boarding school. So, in this, they grabbed the mask and Senkhara left them alone and Nina's gran got better & went back to the U.S. Speaking of the mask, I can't wait for the season finale, and I can barely stand having to wait til Monday for the next episode. Oh, and Eddie and Mr. Sweet have a better relationship, Mara and Mick broke up and Mara and Jerome started dating (I'm a total Jara fan, sorry to those who like Mickara), and Fabina and Amfie reformed, and Joy is still kind of a b-word. So, sorry about the rambling, on w/ the story. Oh and to any international readers, this takes place in the end of May, and Memorial Day will be explained in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. No matter how much I wish I did, because then I would know what's going to happen next week.  
><strong>

**Nina's POV**

"Yeah, Gran. Have fun at the barbeque this weekend. Say hi to everyone, and happy Memorial Day." I sighed and flopped back onto the couch in the common room. Fabian put his arm

around my shoulders. "What's wrong?" "Nothing much. I'm just a little bummed. My aunt and uncle have a big time share cabin at a lake that they get for Memorial Day weekend every

other year, so whenever they have it my entire family goes up there for 3 days. It's my first year missing it." Eddie gave me a sympathetic look. "I totally get it. My house back home

has a pool, so every year on Memorial Day we take the cover off and invite a bunch of friends over for a barbeque and pool party. And my mom always makes this super amazing apple

pie. She makes the crust herself." "I miss apple pie. I haven't had it since the night before I left for school at the end of the summer." "Uh, I hate to break up your little American

whiney fest, but what's so special about apple pie? And what's Memorial Day?" Patricia asked. I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped. I know Eddie's did. Eddie turned so he was facing

Patricia. "Close your mouth, Kruger. You'll catch flies." She turned to look at me. "You too Nines." "Yacker are you telling me you've never had fresh apple pie with vanilla ice cream and

whipped cream?" "No. Now, someone tell me what Memorial Day is, yeah?" "Memorial Day is a holiday in the U.S. that takes place the last Monday in May. The Saturday and Sunday

before Memorial Day and Memorial Day is referred to as Memorial Day Weekend. It's when a lot of pools open up for the summer. Most people get school off on Memorial Day Monday.

Memorial Day is to honor those who have fought in wars. Mainly, those who have died, though we do also honor the people who fought in the wars and survived. A lot of people have

parades and parties and barbecues and it pretty much means summer is starting." Amber leaned forward when she heard about school. "You get school off for no reason?" "There is a

reason. It's a national holiday." Joy scoffed, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. What's wrong with you Americans?" Right before Eddie could shoot off whatever rude comment

was inevitably going to come out of his mouth, Mara spoke up. "Joy. That's incredibly rude. You should respect other countries and their customs. You don't see Nina and Eddie

disrespecting the bank holidays or the queen's birthday." **(A/N, I just used Wikipedia to look up British holidays, so if the holidays I mentioned aren't a big deal or **

**something, I apologize to any British readers). **"Thank you Mara." "If you two are so upset about missing Memorial Day weekend, why don't you just ask Trudy if you can have a

barbeque this weekend?" "That's not a bad idea Fabian, but do we even have a grill anywhere?" "I think there might be one somewhere. I remember having a cookout a few years

back." "Awesome. I'll go ask my dad." Eddie got up. "Who's coming with me?" Jerome just looked at him. "It's your dad, why are you being so scared?" Mara smacked him on the arm.

Eddie put his hands up in an "it's cool," kind of way. "No, that's okay. I'm not scared, but considering I've known him for only a school year and we've been trying to actually act like

family for even less than that, I don't think I'm in the place where I can ask him to get someone to walk around school and dig up some old grill for a barbeque for one house this

weekend and he'll say yes. At least if I'm the only one asking." Amber just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvs? Nina should go with Eddie to ask Sweetie about the barbeque.

They're the ones who are missing this holiday." We just looked at her. Then I got up. "Let's go." Eddie and I walked out the door and headed towards the school. "So, should we tell

them about the 4th of July?" Eddie asked. "I don't think that we should tell a bunch of British people that we have a huge celebration to commemorate the day we officially signed the

document announcing our independence from their country after defeating them in a war when we just had a ragtag group of colonists and they had a huge and powerful army." "Yeah,

but that would be kind of funny." "You're probably right. Or Joy would just bite our heads off again." "Wow, you're not her biggest fan." I glared at him. "So you're saying if Patricia had

a guy who liked her before you came here and he came back next year and constantly tried to get with her, despite the fact she obviously didn't like him that way, and claimed that you

'stole' her even though they were never dating, and was mean to you even though you did nothing to them, and even tried to be nice to said person, and then the aforementioned

person tricked Patricia into kissing them by making her think it was you, and then wrote a scathing article about you for all the school to see in an attempt to get you to go home,

because they thought that somehow, if you were out of the way, Patricia would magically start liking him again, you would totally be okay with that person?" "Point taken. So, do you

get used to the fact that they call soccer "football" and think American football is just a bunch of guys running after a ball and tackling each other for no apparent reason while wearing

a helmet and tights?" "Not really. But, you know of Mick?" "Yeah. Fabian's old roommate." "Well, his reaction when I was watching clips from the super bowl was hilarious. And he went

to a sports camp at UCLA for a week last year; you should've heard him when he got back. It was priceless. He was all, 'Do all Americans think football is that weird, wimpy version of

rugby?' **(A/N, again I'm not completely sure, so I apologize just in case,).** And 'Why can't you just call it football instead of soccer?'" "Nice." We reached the school and walked to Mr. Sweet's office.

The door was open, so we walked in. "Hello, Eddie, I was just about to come looking for you. I just got off the phone with your mother," at this point I started to make my exit, but Mr.

Sweet saw me. "Nina, it's okay if you hear this, it's nothing bad." He turned back to Eddie. "Your mother actually mentioned something about a holiday called Memorial Day and how you

were missing out on a barbeque, and how she thinks you might be getting a bit homesick, so I was just about to come see if you would like to have a school barbeque this weekend. It

wouldn't hurt to teach the students here about some of the customs of other countries." I smiled. "That was easier than I thought. We were actually just to ask you about a barbeque

this weekend." "Well, perfect, it works out for everyone. Would you two mind being in charge, since you probably know the most about it? You can get people to help you if you'd like."

Eddie smiled, "I think we got it." We ran back to the house. As soon as we got through the door, Alfie looked at us. "What he'd say?" "We're actually having a celebration for the whole

school. Mr. Sweet said he thinks it wouldn't hurt to expose the school to some different cultures." "So, who's in charge? I think it should be me, since I did so well with the dance," Joy

said. Fabian, Amber, and I cringed at the memory of the dance. Fabian looked like he was getting a migraine. "Joy, I'm pretty sure Eddie and Nina are in charge. They're the ones who

know about Memorial Day weekend." Joy huffed and walked out of the room. I grabbed a pad of paper and a pen. "Okay, so what food should we have? I'm thinking hamburgers, hot

dogs, a few veggie burgers, just in case of vegetarians." Almost everyone made a face at the mention of veggie burgers. "Don't forget the watermelon. You can't have a barbeque

without watermelon. And the apple pie. And we also need potato chips, soda, and just the condiments. Oh, and ice cream." "That sounds right. And probably some fruit salad and

regular salad. Plus a carrot cake with cream cheese frosting decorated to look like the American flag." Eddie's phone chimed. "Ok. And my dad wants us to make a small speech telling

the school about Memorial Day." "Should we also tell the about Independence Day and Labor Day? Since this type of party is typical for all 3, and the big one is 4th of July." "Fine, but

I'm ducking when we talk about 4th of July." "We'll just talk about it _before_ we serve the food." We spent the next couple of days planning, and Saturday was the party. Once everyone

was outside, we stepped up and talked about Memorial Day, the fourth of July, and Labor Day. After that, we all grabbed food and started eating. We put a bunch of picnic blankets close

together and all of Anubis House sat together. I sat next to Fabian, with Amber and Alfie on my other side, Jerome and Mara next to Alfie, Joy next to Mara, and Patricia and Eddie

in-between Joy and Fabian. "This is awesome. Great job guys," Fabian said, when we were all just lying down on the blankets, looking up at the stars and recovering from our food

comas. "Thanks." Suddenly we heard a pop and a firework explode in the sky. I smiled, "Cool. Fireworks." Fabian took my hand and I smiled. I glanced around and I saw all the other

couples in a similar position as us. I saw Joy glaring daggers in my direction. When the last firework went off, Fabian kissed me. I blushed. It was a great night.

**What'd you think. Sorry if it's not my best fanfic ever. Plz review.**


	2. happy new year anubis

**Hi so I just had a lightbulb for a new year's eve one-shot starring the Anubis gang. I know Nina and Eddie aren't technically in England in this one but plz just deal w/ it. I don't kno if they have even heard of the ball drop in England but let's pretend they haven't and I kno they can't see it since England is like 5 hours ahead of new york and it drops live during American east coast time. Let's pretend Eddie and Nina live in towns like a half hour away from each other and decided to hang out on new years eve (no romance between them, I'm a total Fabina and Peddie shipper, but since Eddie saved Nina from the afterlife and all they've become a bit closer and stuff), and the other Anubis residents live close enough to each other (minus Mick, since he's down under now), and they decided to hang out on new year's eve. Did anyone else absolutely love the season finale? I was giddy when Nina and Fabian kissed, and when Jerome and mara kissed (I felt a little bad for mick, though) and when amber and alfie decided to give amfie/alfer another go, and the whole eddie thing was pretty cool when he saved nina. I hope they make a season 3, and I think they probably will b/c they still have to explain the whole osirian thing and there was the thing the end w/ the ring w/ the tear of gold inside. So, this story starts around 6 o'clock American east coast time, which I guess would make it around 11 England time. For the sake of the story, let's pretend the exhibition ended right before the holidays, I know it doesn't fit for the actual show timing, but that's how it works for the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA. If I did, we would all know more about eddie and the osirian. **

**Eddie's POV**

I rang the doorbell of the Martin residence, with my mom right behind me on the doorstep. When Nina and I figured out we live 30 minutes away from each other on the plane back to

the states after this term, Nina's gran invited us over for a New Year's Eve party. Nina opened the door with a smile. "Hi Eddie. Mrs. Miller, come in." We stepped through the doorstep

and into the front hall. There were several adults milling around, but I didn't see any kids. My mom handed a bouquet of flowers to Mrs. Martin. She smiled and went to get a vase. Nina

smiled, "The kids are in the basement." She led me to a door and we went downstairs. There were around 10 kids milling around, all around our age. "Nina, where were you, I thought

you were just going to the bathroom." A preppy brunette with her hair in a headband asked. "I was, but the doorbell rang." Nina pushed me forward, "This is my friend Eddie." I gave a

small wave. "Nice to meet you, I'm Eddie." "Janet." Nina pointed to her other friends, "And these are Ben, Jane, Kimmi, Lily, Evan, Jake, Cody, Nick, and Fay." They all waved to me.

Just then a ping came from Nina's laptop. "Nina," Fay called, "It's someone named 'EgyptDude' **(A/N I kno it's not the most creative screen name, but it's a quarter to 12 right **

**now and I can't think of anything else right now. And 1 guess as to who it is :D) **is requesting to video chat with you." Nina moved faster than I have ever seen her move when

a spirit isn't involved, and clicked the answer call button. I then saw Fabian's face on the screen, along with the rest of our housemates. "Hi Fabian," Nina said. "Hey Nines." She smiled

at him, "Can you hold on a sec? I need to take the computer into another room." "Sure." Nina moved herself and her laptop to another room and closed the door. The next thing I knew,

all of the girls were huddled around the door. "What are you doing?" I asked, but Kimmi shushed me. "Be quiet. We've never met Fabian, and we want to know what he's like." I

shrugged and sent out a quick text to Nina and Fabian.

**Eddie: nina's friends r eavesdropping on ur conversation. Might wanna b careful about wat u say.**

**Nina: of course they r thanks 4 letting me kno**

**Fabian: thanks 4 the heads up**

**Nina's POV**

I was just about to start talking to Fabian when our phones chimed. I pulled mine out and checked my texts. It was from Eddie, letting me & Fabian know that my friends were listening

in to our conversation. I typed back a quick reply of thanks. Then I turned back to Fabian. "So, how was your Christmas Fabian?" "It was good. I got a new book on mythology from

Jasper. And my parents got me a new telescope." "That's cool. I got a charm bracelet from my best friends back here. One of the charms is Anubis. And they stuck a house charm right

next to it. Oh, and they managed to find an eye of Horus charm to match my locket." "That's cute. To be honest, I just kinda wished I could spend my Christmas with you." An

uncontrollable smile grew on my face. "Me too. Maybe someday we will. But we'll probably be spending loads of time together next term. Knowing us, there's going to be yet another

mystery. Hopefully minus the crazy people and evil spirits." "Yeah." Then I heard a banging noise and yelling. "Fabian Rutter. Let me talk to my best friend." Fabian smiled, "I think

that's my cue to unlock the door. Before Amber and Patricia kill me. And Alfie probably wants to talk to you also." "Yup. Should I go get Eddie? I'm assuming Patricia misses him."

Patricia, who was now in the room, blushed a deep red. Jerome, who was also there, started laughing at her. Along with Alfie. "Aww. Trixie is blushing." Jerome said. Patricia just

chucked a roll at his gut. Hard. Jerome doubled over. "How is that possible? You just made Jerome double over in pain with a _roll_." Mara asked. Jerome managed to wheeze out a

sarcastic, "Thanks for the support, oh girlfriend of mine." "Sorry." Mara said. I smiled and opened the door. "Eddie, get in here before Patricia kills Jerome." "Now that would be

entertaining." "Eddie. If you don't get in here soon, Patricia may hurt you when she sees you. And she has a lot more in her repertoire than just dumping pitchers of milk on people's

heads." Eddie got up and tried to act like he was nonchalantly going to the laptop, but I could see he was excited. Before I could go back in to the room, my friends attacked me.

"Change of plans. Tell Amber and Fabian to text me later." "Will do. Should I tell you when I'm done talking to Yacker?" "Yes." I heard the door close, and my friends dragged me to the

couch. Jane started in. "He's sounds so sweet. Do you think you love him?" "I know I love him." "Does he love you?" Evan askd. "Because if he doesn't I'm here for you. If you want a

shoulder to cry on." I rolled my eyes. Evan and I went out on a couple dates before I found out I got a scholarship to boarding school, but I told him I didn't think it was going to work

when I found out I was going to school in England. I thought he was fine with us just being friends, but Ben told me he kept whining after I left. Lily and Janet hit Evan on the head.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. At the end of exhibition party, he told me I was his one." I pulled a new necklace out from where the charm was nestled in my shirt. "And he gave me this for

Christmas." It was a silver heart locket with "Fabina" engraved in it. I opened it up, revealing a picture of Fabian and I kissing at prom last year. All of my girl friends awed. "Why does it

say Fabina on it?" Jake asked. "Oh, my friend Amber likes to make up couple names for everybody when they get together." "That would explain the Peddie," Eddie said, walking back

into the room. "That's nothing, Has she started on the scrapbook yet?" Eddie got a mixture of surprise and disgust on his face. "There's a scrapbook?" "Amber makes scrapbooks for

everyone. Don't worry. Amber probably won't make yours and Patricia's all fluffy and pink and girly. I saw a lot of purple, blue, black, silver and red markers and paper and stuff in a art

store bag in our room." Eddie handed me my computer. "It's 10 of midnight in England." I flipped open my laptop and pulled up skype, then I video called Fabian. In 3 seconds his face

filled the screen, with Amber, Alfie, Patricia, Mara, Jerome, and Joy behind him, just hanging out. "Hey, so how's your new year going? I never got to ask." "It's good how's yours?" "It's

good. I miss you." "I miss you too." I could feel Evan rolling his eyes behind me. I sighed and turned my head around, "Well excuse me for saying I miss you to my boyfriend who is an

ocean away during the one night we could kiss in public and _not_ have our friends interrupt us. Now please stop rolling your eyes." I whipped my head back around to see a shocked

Fabian. I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. I'm a bit touchy tonight. That was probably a bit uncalled for." I heard Evan mutter, "You think?" Then I heard a slap. "Thank you to whoever slapped

Evan." I called out. "So, what do you want in the new year?" "I don't know. Nothing bad happening. No evil spirits, no evil people, no breaking up." "The last one definitely won't be

happening. This term, we are actually going to go on an actual date. And as for bad people and events, probably the only thing we'll have to deal with is Victor and his crazy rules and

Mr. Sweet giving Jerome and Alfie chemicals in science class." Alfie and Jerome both let out shouts of indignation. Mara smiled at Jerome, "You have to admit it's true, I've never ever

once see a science experiment go the way it's supposed to when you and Alfie are the ones doing it." "What happens?" Nick asked from behind me. I heard Eddie answer, "There have

been several small fires and explosions." I then heard Amber in the background, "Guys, it's time to start counting down." All of my other housemates started counting down. When the

clock there struck midnight, Jerome swept Mara into his arms, as did Alfie with Amber. Patricia squished in next to Fabian on the couch, and Joy had disappeared somewhere. "Happy

New year Nines." Fabian said. "Happy New Year Fabian." "Happy New Year slimeball," Patricia said. "Happy New Year yacker." Eddie said. I noticed Mara and Jerome in the background,

still kissing. I started laughing. Eddie noticed it too and started cracking up. Fabian and Patricia got confused looks on their faces. I made the hand motion that indicated turn around.

Patricia and Fabian swiveled their heads. "Jerome! Mara! Can you please stop making out for the sake of us who have significant others halfway around the world?" Patricia yelled.

Jerome and Mara jumped apart, grinning. "Ha!" Eddie exclaimed, "I knew you missed me yacker." Patricia just rolled her eyes. Joy came back into the room with a bunch of champagne

glasses and a bottle of sparkling cider on a tray. She poured glasses and handed them to everyone. After a few more minutes, Fabian logged off. My friends and I chatted and watched

movies until it was almost midnight our time. When the ball dropped, Evan scooped me into his arms and started to lean in for a kiss, until I hit him. "Evan," I said, exasperated, "every

new year since we were 7, you have tried to kiss me at midnight, and every new year since we were 7, I have hit you at midnight. So go get a kiss at midnight for once by getting

yourself a girl who won't hit you." I then heard laughing from behind me. But it didn't sound like it was directly in the room. I turned around and saw Fabian and Patricia's faces on

separate little compartments on my computer screen. "How did you? What? Ugh, whatever." Patricia started laughing even more. "I set my alarm so I could video call Eddie to talk to

him at midnight your time, and I guess Fabian did the same thing so he could talk to you." Fabian had a slightly jealous expression on his face. "Who was that guy?" "One of my good

friends who plays the same trick every new year by trying to 'spontaneously' kiss me at midnight . Why, are you jealous?" "Well, I'm gonna go now. See you in a few days, yeah? Happy

new year." Patricia said, and then it was just Fabian on the screen. "No." I started giggling. "I think it's cute. Happy new year Fabian. You should probably get some sleep." "Yeah. Happy

New Year. See you in a few days." "Yeah. Can't wait."

**A/N sorry if it's not the best.**


	3. Prom

Prom

**Hi. So I know prom isn't technically a holiday but this popped into my head so I'm doing a prom one-shot. Outfits are on my profile. Remember, if you want a one-shot for a certain holiday/event, just put it in ur review or pm me, and I will do my best. *****Not all ideas may be done***

**Disclaimer: If I owned HoA, we wouldn't have to wait a year in between seasons.**

**Thursday (Fabian's POV) **

We were all gathered in the living room of Anubis House studying for finals when Amber burst into the room, smiling like crazy. "Guess

what?" she squealed, "I talked to Sweetie, and he said we could have an end-of-term prom again." The girls all smiled, while every guy

in the room just groaned. I was nervous about asking Nina again. Nina smiled, "When is it Amber?"

"A week from Friday. So we're all going shopping on Saturday. I'm not ordering a dress online after last year." Amber said this last part with a pointed glare in Jerome's direction. "What happened last year?" Eddie asked.

"Jerome hid my dress and replaced it with a doll's dress."

Eddie chuckled, "Nice." Patricia hit him. "Oww. What was that for Yacker?"

"Because, we went through hell trying to find Amber a dress until Alfie got her real one."

"You better not do that again Jerome. Do you know how picky Amber is when it comes to fashion?" said Mara.

**Time Skip 1 hour later still Fabian's POV**

After we finished studying, we all headed back to our rooms. I went straight to my computer because I figured out the perfect way to

ask Nina to prom. I got a copy of the picture Amber took of Nina and I at prom last year and put it into a word document. Then I typed

"Prom?" at the bottom. "So, how are you asking Nina to prom?" Eddie asked.

"I'm taking the picture Amber took of Nina and I dancing at prom last year and writing 'Prom?' underneath it. How are you asking Patricia?"

"I'll probably just ask her."

"Word of advice, make sure you're someplace private when you do that. Nina and I got interrupted several times last year before I could actually finish asking her." I told Eddie.

"I'll keep that in mind. And I'm assuming the events of last year are the reason you are asking her with a piece of paper."

"Yeah." I printed out the paper and folded it up. Then I wrote "Nina" on it in a purple pen, because purple is her favorite color.

**A few hours later**

I was about to go to bed when both mine and Eddie's phones rang. I picked mine up. It was a text from Alfie to all of the boys in Anubis house.

**From: Alfie**

**Get up 6:15 2morro so we can set up r prom invites. Meet me in the kitchen 6:20 Don't 4get! Or I won't help u when aliens invade**

I chuckled; only Alfie would mention aliens in a text message about prom.

**The next morning**

At 6:00 my alarm clock rang. I felt around for a couple minutes before I found the snooze button. I got up and got dressed, and then I

went to wake up Eddie, who was still asleep. After a little while of shaking Eddie and saying "Eddie wake up," I remembered how I got

Mick up on the days he wanted to sleep in. But I figured telling Eddie an Olympic medalist was here wasn't going to work. Then I

spotted the Sick Puppies poster on his wall. I stepped back just in case and said "Eddie, get up, they're giving away back stage passes to a Sick Puppies concert on the radio."

Eddie shot up straight in bed, "What, what station?"

I started chuckling. "Sorry man. I just said that to get you up."

"Not cool."

"Just get dressed. We're supposed to be in the kitchen in 5 minutes." Eddie sighed and got out of bed. I grabbed the invite I made last

night and quietly slipped out of the room and went to the kitchen. When I walked in Alfie was opening up a package of sugar cookie

dough. He rolled it out and started punching out shapes with cookie cutters. When he finished I saw 4 cookies that spelled out "PROM".

He stuck the cookies in the oven and set the timer, then got out vanilla frosting and red food dye. I slipped the invite I made for Nina

under her plate, with just the corner sticking out. When I looked up, I saw Eddie struggling with ribbon and a bracelet.

"What are you doing?" I asked Eddie.

"Trying to get the ribbon tied around this bracelet."

"When did you have time to buy a bracelet?" Jerome asked.

"I actually got it a few weeks ago when we were in town, but I forgot to give it to Patricia."

"Well, your forgetfulness worked in your favor this time." I said. Eddie nodded.

**Breakfast (Nina's POV)**

I walked to the dining room and sat down in my usual seat next to Fabian when I noticed a piece of paper sticking out from under my

plate. I pulled it out and saw it had my name on it. I unfolded it, and saw a picture of Fabian and me from prom last year, with "Prom?"

under it. I smiled and turned my head to look at Fabian, who was smiling at me. "I'd love to go to prom with you," I said. His smile

grew and before I knew what was happening we were kissing. Well, until Patricia came down and hit us, mumbling something about it

being too early for PDA. Fabian and I pulled apart and started eating breakfast. When Patricia sat down, Eddie handed her a small

object with a note attached to it. She took the note off and unfolded it. After reading it, she gave Eddie the smallest of nods.

Amber, who had just come downstairs, asked, "What does it say?" Patricia handed her the note. Amber read it aloud. " 'Mara told me I

should let you know I think of you as my girlfriend, what better way to do that than prom?' Awww. It's so cute." All of us girls "awwed"

along with her.

Alfie evidently used Amber's statement as an opening, because he swept in with a plate of something and said, "As cute as this?" and

he presented the cookies with a flourish.

Amber eyed the cookies, then said, "They're not raspberry, are they?" Alfie shook his head. "Then of course I'll go to prom with you

boo! And they're very cute." Amber said. She then sat down in her usual spot. Breakfast continued as usual when Joy came down, then

Mara came down. Jerome probably had the simplest plan out of all the boys. He just gave Mara a rose, and asked, "What better time for

a date than prom?" She smiled at him and nodded.

Amber squealed when they were finished, "Great now we can all go dress shopping."

Patricia groaned. "Do we have to Amber?"

Amber glared at her. "Yes." She smiled again. "Al the girls meet me downstairs tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock. We are going shopping."

We all agreed, except Patricia, who just started groaning. "Do I have to?"

"Yes,"Amber replied, "Don't be late."

Patricia rolled her eyes, "Fine."

**The Next Day: 8 AM (Amber's POV)**

All of us girls were downstairs and ready to go shopping. I clapped my hands, "All right, The cab is waiting. Let's go." We piled into the

cab and headed to the store. "Find dresses everyone, and meet at the dressing room in half an hour, after dresses accessories." Patricia

rolled her eyes and stalked off to find a dress. Half an hour later, we met at the dressing rooms. "Mara first." I said. Mara went into the

dressing room and came out a few minutes later in a red strapless dress with a tilted bow at the top. "I approve," I said, "What do you

guys think?" Everyone nodded. Joy went next, she came back in a light blue strapless dress that went down to her knees. We all

approved. Nina went next, she came back in a cute dark puple strapless dress that fell a bit above her knees with a ruffled skirt and

some sparkles at the top of the dress. "Good work Nina," I said. Next was Patricia. She had a black strapless dress with a peacock

feather design. I was last. I had a pink dress with one sparkly strap crossing diagonally across my top. After we got back in our regular

clothes and paid for our dresses, we went to get shoes and accessories. Mara got white pumps, fake pearl earrings, and a simple white

clutch. Joy got white open-toed heels with flowers on the top, a jangle of silver/grey bracelets, and a white clutch with roses on the

middle. Nina got silver heels and dangly earrings with fake amethysts, Patricia got high heels that slightly resembled boots. "Patricia, that can't be all the accessories you're going to have," I exclaimed.

"They're not. I'm gonna have my tights and my new bracelet," she retorted.

Last was me, I got silver heels, dangly earrings with diamonds and pinkish pearls, a pink clutch, and a rose barrette. We all paid for our accessories and headed back to the house.

**Prom Day: 8 AM (Nina's POV)**

I headed to the drama room with the rest of Anubis House to decorate for prom. All of Anubis House was excused for the day to

decorate. It didn't really matter since all of the high school got out at noon to prep for prom. Amber turned on some music and then

started opening the bags full of streamers and balloons, and got out the disco ball and banner that said "A Night of Magic We spent the

next hour hanging up curtains in the doorway and hanging balloons and streamers from the ceiling. After we finished that, the boys

cleared the furniture out of the way and then brought in the round tables and chairs. We then put on the tablecloths and balloon

centerpieces, with a sign with the name of the house on it right in front of the balloons. The balloons in both the centerpieces and

hanging from the ceiling were silver, white and gold. The tables were arranged so we still had enough room for dancing. The catering

staff was going to set the tables. We then set up the thrones for the prom king and queen on the makeshift stage. By the time we were

finished, it was noon. We then headed back to the house. We showered and got dressed. After that us girls went into Amber's room to

do our hair. My hair was left in it's natural curls, but Amber put some product in it so it would be smooth and not poof out. Joys hair

was put up into a bun. Amber stuck her barrette in her hair right above her ear and pushed her hair behind her ears. Amber then put

Mara's hair in a french twist. Patricia clipped her green and blue hair extensions in. We got our shoes and accessories on, then we did

our make up.

**Prom Night: 6 PM (Nina's POV)**

We headed downstairs where the boys were waiting. They all had black suits on with white button down shirts. I noticed all of their

boutonnieres had flowers that matched our dresses. Fabian had a purple flower, Jerome had a red flower, Alfie had a pink flower, Eddie

had a blackish blue flower, and Joy's date, some senior guy, had a light blue flower.

I headed to Fabian, who was gaping at me. "You

look amazing," he managed to say. I blushed.

"You look good too," I said. After Trudy took some pictures, we headed to prom. The

drama room looked better than when we left it. The DJ was set up, the tables looked beautiful, and everyone had on beautiful formal

wear. Fabian grabbed my hand and we started dancing. I glanced around and saw the rest of the house dancing. I smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" I heard Fabian ask.

"Everyone in the house looks happy, we're back together, we're at prom, we don't have a power crazy spirit trying to kill us, how could I not be happy?" I said.

"Good point. I know how to make you happier."

"How?"

"This," and with that, Fabian kissed me. I smiled into his kiss, and I could feel him doing the same. I pulled away after I heard the click of a camera. I turned my head to see Amber with a camera, then I started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Fabian asked.

"I'm giddy. And Amber just took our picture." I responded.

Fabian smiled and shook his head. "You know we are going to have at least two scrapbooks when we graduate, right?"

"Yup."

Amber walked up to the stage and tapped the microphone. "So, this year we will actually be voting for king and queen. So vote away, the box is in the back of the room. Voting will close in two hours. Thank you."

**Two and a half later (Patricia's POV)**

Slimeball and I were dancing when Amber went up to the microphone again.

"Excuse me, the ballots have been counted, and I would like to announce your prom king and queen. The prom king is… Eddie Sweet,"

she announced. Eddies' mouth popped open and I started laughing at him, then I pushed him to the stage to get his crown. The fun

lasted until Amber announced prom queen. "And the prom queen is… Patricia Williamson." Then it was slimeball's turn to laugh at _me._ I

reluctantly stomped up to the front to accept my crown. Then it was time for the king and queen dance. Eddie and I wrapeed our arms

around each other and did our best not to roll our eyes at the stupid and cliché act. We then heard a camera click and saw Amber

standing with a camera. I sighed. "That adorable, am I yacker?" Eddie asked.

"You wish weasel. Amber just took our picture for our couple scrapbook." I retorted.

"What scrapbook?" he asked.

"Find it out yourself." I said.

We continued dancing until it was time to head back to the house. All of the couples were walking together. "So, what couples scrapbook?" Eddie asked me again.

"I'm not telling you," I told him.

Eddie turned to Mara and Jerome, "What couples scrapbook?"

"I'm not telling you! Patricia's my roommate. I'm sticking by her," Mara exclaimed.

"You're kidding me, right? I'm not going against the wishes of my girlfriend or your girlfriend. I don't want various liquids dumped on my head." Jerome said.

Eddie decided to ask "Fabina" as Amber calls them. "Either of you want to tell me?"

"Sisters before misters," Nina called.

"Come on," Eddie whined.

"Sucks for you," Nina replied.

Fabian looked at her quizzically.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm just not used to seeing this side of you," he replied.

"I'm tired. And I feel like it. Is that okay?" She seemed to be genuinely asking and challenging Fabian at the same time.

"It's fine. I think it's cute." Fabian replied. Then he kissed her deeply. They managed to walk and kiss at the same time.

"Yo, can you stop with the PDA?" Jerome asked.

"I second that," Slimeball called.

Nina broke the kiss and turned around to glare at them, and there was a sudden flash of light, next thing we knew, Eddie and Jerome

had muzzles and twisted their ankles . A bolt of light came down from the sky, and it suddenly transformed into a ancient Egyptian. "I

am the high priestess Amneris. Beware of your powers Chosen One. And do not harm your Osirian, however annoying he may be. He is

your protector, as well as your comrade. He will help you control your powers, using those of his own." She said. She then disappeared.

Nina shrugged, "I guess I have powers."

"So do I." Eddie said.

"Awesome," they both said.

Weasel got a smug look on his face. "I wonder…" then he rubbed his temples and held his hands out towards me. "Tell me about the

couples scrapbook."

My mouth popped open. "Amber makes scrapbooks for every couple in Anubis house. She takes pictures of each couple, and fills a book

with those pictures and other mementos of their time together." Eddie smiled smugly, then frowned when he processed what I just

said. Then he got a downright terrified look on his face when he heard the next words out of my mouth. "We will have very few

scrapbooks, because I am about to murder you for using your powers on me." Then I jumped him and started hitting him. He put his

hands up, "OW, yacker. Stop that."

"I don't think I will. Now apologize."

"Geez, I'm sorry. Now stop hitting me."

I gave him one last smack, then I got off him.

"What have we learned?"

"Don't use my powers on my girlfriend."

I smiled at him, "Good."

**So there you have it. Sorry it took so long. And just to let everyone know, I will be gone from June 25****th**** through July 30****th****.**


	4. AN Sorry

I am taking a hiatus for writing fanfiction. I am really sorry about this but i lost inspiration for my stories (for now) and I really don't have the time to write even if I did have inspiration. I am still reading and reviewing the stories I have subscribed to, and occasionally I go on fanfiction from time to time (like now) to look and see if I can find any other stories I want to read, but that is about it. I'm a junior in high school now, and I have a ton of work, and I get stressed really easily. I may come back next semester, or sooner if i have the inspiration and/or time, but for now it's a no go. Junior year is leaving my brain fried. Again, I am sorry to leave all my stories hanging like this.


	5. Thanksgiving

**So this just popped into my head I think for once I may do a third person POV, though this may be third person omniscient POV, I'll figure it out when I start typing the story **

**A/N if I owned HoA 1. I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it, now would I? 2. We would know more about the osirian stuff 3. We wouldn't have to wait a year in between seasons 4. Fabina never would have broken up and 5. jara would have happened a long time ago. I don't own the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade or Broadway or Radio City or the Rockettes or anything else I may have mentioned in here. And sorry this is late, I meant to post it last night. But, the football thing was added this morning.  
><strong>

Nina sighed and put down the phone. They were supposed to have an early blizzard so all flights in and out of London had been canceled. She wouldn't be going home for Thanksgiving. "What's wrong Nina?" Fabian, ever the doting boyfriend, asked, walking into the living room. "This stupid early blizzard caused all of the flights to get canceled, so I won't be going home for thanksgiving."

"I'm sorry." Fabian had a lightbulb, "The blizzard isn't scheduled to start for another few hours, what if we see if Trudy could run down to the store and get some food for a Thanksgiving dinner?"

"That's a great idea. You're amazing Fabian." He blushed. They ran to the kitchen and asked Trudy if they could have a thanksgiving dinner tomorrow night. **(A/N it's Wednesday)**.

Trudy smiled. "I don't see why not. Besides, I've always wanted to try making a big thanksgiving meal. They've always looked like such fun. But you'll have to check with Victor first." They sprinted upstairs and knocked on Victor's office door. "Enter."

They walked in. "Victor," Nina started, "We were wondering if we could have a thanksgiving dinner? Tomorrow?"

Victor nodded, "Yes, yes." He then waved his hand in the universal signal for "go away." Nina and Fabian **(A/N from now on whenever I mention a couple doing something 2gether/ the same time I will just use the couple name 2 save time)** smiled and ran out before Victor could change his mind. Nina ran into the hallway to tell Trudy the news and she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen to start writing out a grocery list.

"Okay, so we need turkey, of course, stuffing, potatoes, green beans, cranberries, gravy, -" Nina started,

"What are you guys doing?" Eddie asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Trudy said we could have a thanksgiving dinner tomorrow night since we can't get home," Nina replied.

"YES!" Eddie shouted.

"So, anything to add to the list?" Nina asked.

Eddie made the "give it here" motion; Nina placed the list in his hand.

"Potatoes: mashed or yams?"

"I don't know. Both, I guess?"

"What about mashed potatoes and sweet potato pie?"

"Marshmallow topping?"

"Of course. What am I, a savage?"

"Well, I've seen you eat."

"At least you don't see him let a hoagie go rotten under his bed," Fabian mumbled.

"So that's what that awful smell was!" Nina exclaimed.

"Hey!"

"Well, it was gross." Fabian agreed.

"So, should we give Trudy the list?" Nina asked, trying to prevent any more arguing.

"Sure. But we should probably add pumpkin pie." Eddie said.

"What about pecan?"

"That works too."

"So I think we're good. Let's get this to Trudy."

The note was handed off to Trudy, and she glanced over it and after asking Nina and Eddie a few questions, headed to the store.

"This is awesome. I was all bummed. Thanksgiving is one of my favorite holidays."

"Because you can stuff your face more than usual?"

"Of course."

**The Next Day**

Nina and Eddie carried all the ingredients for the pies to Mr. Sweets house, with Patricia and Fabian trailing behind them.

"So why do I have to come with you guys again?" Patricia asked.

"Because I have been known to sneak bites of Thanksgiving dinner before dinner is served, and I accidentally let this slip to Nina yesterday, and she decided she needed reinforcements when Trudy told us we were in charge of making the pies and stuffing."

"And why are we making it in Sweeties kitchen instead of ours?"

"Because, the turkey is an all day thing, and as we all know, the other oven in the kitchen isn't meant for cooking," Nina said.

They got to Sweetie's house and Fabian rang the bell. Mr. Sweet opened the door.

"Come in, come in." He said.

They entered, and thanked him again for letting them use his kitchen.

"Of course. And, if you kids want, I can get the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade on the telly.**(A/N I don't know if that is actually possible)**"

Nina's and Eddie's faces lit up.

"What's the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade?" Fabian asked.

"Only the best parade ever. It's on every year, and it's huge, there's always performances from some of the best Broadway Shows, Broadway is the American version of the West End, and a bunch of stars sing too, usually. It is amazing. A ton of floats and balloons, and a Radio City Rockettes Performance, and a bunch of marching bands and cheerleading squads.

"It sounds awesome."

"It is."

They turned on the TV that was in the kitchen, then they started on the and stuffing, since they could be cooked at the same temperature.

A hour later, the pies were done and they cleaned up and thanked Mr. Sweet again, then they headed back to the house.

"Trudy, we're back with pies and stuffing." Fabian called.

"Great dearies. Can someone help Amber with setting the table?" Trudy called back.

Nina agreed to help Amber set up the plates and Eddie and Fabian started hanging a "Happy Thanksgiving" banner from the ceiling.

**Dinner Time **

Everyone's mouths dropped when they saw the table, well except for Nina and Eddie.

"That is _a lot _of food," Amber said.

"At least we know why the U.S. is one of the most obese countries on the planet," Patricia quipped.

They all gathered around the table and said what they were thankful for, then they all dug in.

"Oh my god this is good," Mara said.

"That's what makes Thanksgiving so great," Eddie said.

"And you know, giving thanks for all the good things in your life," Nina said.

"Food is a good thing," Eddie replied.

"Well, you got me there," Nina told him.

By the end of the night, all of the teens were lying around the common room, either groaning from stomach aches or smiling in contentment.

"Well, I am absolutely stuffed," Fabian said.

"As you should be, it's not Thanksgiving if everyone doesn't feel like they're about to burst afterwards," Nina said.

"I'm glad we agreed on the time. I hate eating Thanksgiving dinner in the middle of the afternoon, I always end up falling asleep and missing at least one game," Eddie said.

"Well, you're missing them this year regardless, since by the time they are on we will be in bed," Nina said.

"Well, not exactly. My friends said they would set up a webcam infront of the tv so I can see the games."

"What about Victor? And the fact that we have school tomorrow?" Fabian asked.

"I took care of that. All of Anubis House does not have to go to class tomorrow since we don't have school the friday after Thanksgiving in the states, and My dad told Victor we are allowed to stay up late to watch the games."

"Nice job Eddie," Nina said.

"Yup. What game?" Eddie asked.

"Redskins-Cowboys" Nina said **(A/N I am not a huge professional football fan, and for the most part I have no idea of the rules of football, but I am from the D.C. area and the Redskins have stopped sucking so badly and they beat the cowboys last night (b/c they are rivals), so I figured I'd add it in here. And I don't own anything to do w/ Redskins or Cowboys))**

"Awesome me too," Eddie said.

"What team?" Nina asked.

"Cowboys," Eddie said.

"Well that's stupid." Nina said.

"Redskins?"

"Yup."

**Later that night, end of game**

"Yes, Redskins won! In your face Miller," Nina cheered.

"Shut up Martin," Eddie muttered.

"I don't think I will. Because the Redskins beat the Cowboys, the Redskins beat the Cowboys," Nina started singing this last part and doing a little victory dance.

"It was a fluke," Eddie complained.

"No it wasn't," Nina sang.

"Shut up Martin," he said again.

"Stop whining. It's a little bit pathetic."

"Whatever," Eddie said.

"Will you two stop already?!" Patricia snapped.

"Fine. It was a good thanksgiving," Eddie said.

"That it was," Nina said.


	6. Very Important AN, again sorry

**Hi everyone. So I was planning on finishing up and posting a new chapter tonight. But after the premiere I just can't. I am freaking out right now. Also, some things I was planning on writing totally don't go with the season 3 premiere (even though this chapter didn't really have anything to do w/ the premiere b/c in this chapter both Eddie and Nina were in America and it was during the school year), but I digress. I repeat: I am freaking out. And while it was a bit of a pain playing i have to watch the show every night for the past 2 years, at least we didn't have to wait an entire week in between episodes. And I need to stop so I don't give away spoilers. And I can't freak out with my friend like we usually do because she can't watch tv on weekdays right now. i have to wait until sunday b/c she will kill me if i give anything away. I wish I had a time machine. Or was a really good hacker and could somehow access next weeks episode. So I guess that's it. Bye. **

**P.S.: 1. sorry for the rant. 2. sorry for this not being a real one shot. 3. once there is more of this season and we know more about nina I may write some more but obviously a key thing in this is Nina and Eddie being in the same place and interacting with the brits, and that obviously isn't happening in the show anytime soon so a bit of motivation for these one shots has now gone down the drain (for now, I hope it comes back soon). again, sorry for going on and on. I am just in shock and stuff. **


	7. Egyptian Mythology with Eddie and Nina

Egyptian Mythology with Eddie and Nina

**A/N Hi so I know this isn't really a holiday but I thought it would be fun. and if anyone has any title suggestions to better reflect the nature of the story, feel free to pm me or leave it in a review.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. **

**Nina's POV: 7 AM**

_Beep, beep, beep_ I groaned and reached out my hand to shut off my alarm clock.

"Nina dearie, I hope you are getting out of bed." I heard a voice call.

"Yes Gran," I called back.

You heard that right, gran. I was back in America because my gran's bakery was booming with business and she needed help, and even with all the business we still couldn't afford a lot of employees.

I got out of bed and got dressed, then I texted Eddie, who had to move back after his mom got remarried. They then moved to a new house that was in my school zone, so Eddie and I were now going to school together.

_N: You up?_

_E: yeah._

_N: awesome. Get dressed as fast as u can and meet me my house in 15. We need 2 talk b4 skool_

**Nina's POV: 15 Minutes Later**

I sat at the table in our kitchen, looking out the window for Eddie. I then spotted him walking up to the door.

I pulled open the door and shouted, "Hurry up. I need to talk to you before the bus comes."

"I'm coming, I'm coming. A guy can only walk so fast on an empty stomach." He whined.

I tossed him an apple.

"Now move," I called.

Eddie reached the door. "So what do you need to talk about?"

"The presentation on Egyptian mythology Mr. Turner is giving in Ancient History today. "

"What about it?"

"If he ends up talking about the Cup of Ankh or the Mask of Anubis," I said.

"Nina , I'm pretty sure he won't talk about that," Eddie sighed.

"You never know, and when it relates to Anubis House, you can never ever be too cautious."

"Or paranoid," he muttered.

"I am not paranoid!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever. So what about the Cup and the Mask?"

"What we should do if he starts talking about it. Should we show off, pretend like we know absolutely nothing, somewhere in between?"

"Does it really matter? We know about it, we talk about it, we get ourselves some extra credit."

"The problem is if we show off, Turner may know what we are," I said, and then I held up my hand to stop Eddie from speaking. "Yeah, yeah I know paranoid. With this stuff, you never know who is with you or who is against you. For all we know Turner may know all about it, and want something with us."

"Nina, chill out. I have an idea. We talk about it, if he asks about how we know all of it, we tell him the truth. There was an exhibition at our school about all of it, the people who owned the house we lived in at boarding school were really into the Egyptian stuff, our friend's, uncle owned an antique shop and his godfather who looked after that shop when he was away, were also really into the Egyptian stuff, and therefore, we know a lot about it."

"Okay. That works. Good idea. Now let's get to school."

Eddie nodded and we headed out the door.

"Love you gran," I called as I headed out the door.

"Love you too," I heard her call back.

We walked a few minutes and got to school, then headed to first period

**Eddie's POV: 8:00**

Eddie and I walked into our first period Ancient Civilizations, and were immediately accosted by the scent of cheap perfume and a face with so much makeup on it, it looked like a clown. Well, _Eddie _was immediately accosted, I just stood there, trying to suppress my giggles.

"Hi Eddie," the clown face said.

"Hi clow-Clarissa, "Eddie said.

Lucky for Eddie she didn't notice his slip up. "So did you have a good weekend?"

Eddie gave me a "please get me out of this" look. I shook my head and suppressed a smile.

The bell rang. "Saved by the bell," Eddie muttered under his breath.

We all took our seats as Mr. Turner walked in.

"Good morning class. It's good to see you all here and on time. As an exciting end to our Egypt unit, instead of a test, I have decided to teach you about what I feel is a very exciting piece of Egyptian mythology: the Cup of Ankh, the Mask of Anubis, the Chosen One, and the Osirian. And to assist me, an old friend of mine, Mr. Jason Winkler.

My eyes widened to what I imagine were the size of dinner plates. _Jason WINKLER?!_

He walked in, and the expression on Mr. Winkler's face when he saw me seemed to be the same as my expression.

"Nina?" He asked, his face paling.

I just stared at him. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Eddie slip out his phone and start texting under his desk.

"Do you two know each other?" Mr. Turner

"Nina was a student of mine a few years ago."

After a few beats of awkward silence, Mr. Turner clapped his hands. "Well, let's get started."

"Well, let's start with the mythology behind the Cup of Ankh." **(A/N, I am about to copy and paste stuff from the House of Anubis wikia, which I don't own. All credit goes to them for info. The stuff copied from them is underlined) **"The Cup originally belonged to the Egyptian gods, but the high priestess Amneris got hold of it and hid it inside the tomb of the Pharaoh Tutankhamun. Angered by this act, the god Anubis struck down the cup, splitting it into seven pieces and preventing it from being used until it could be put back together. Anubis made an agreement with Amneris that once every 25 years, on a special date, at a special time, a member of Amneris' bloodline would be able to reform the Cup of Ankh under the allignment of 2 constellations. This person would be born on the same hour of the same date of the same month of the number in there month, date, and time. This person is known as the Chosen One, and is protected by the Osirian. The Chosen One and the Osirian are like Yin and Yang. Now, have any of you heard of the Elixir of Life?"

Eddie and I raised our hands.

"Besides Nina and, "

"Eddie."

"Besides Nina and Eddie."

The rest of the class gave him a blank look.

"Ok So, Nina, would you like to explain the Elixir of Life to the class."

I flushed a little, then nodded.

"Would you like to come up here, Nina?"

"I slowly got out of my seat and walked up to the front of the class.

"Well, the Elixir of Life helps one to keep his or her youth when it is drank. One of the key ingredients in the Elixir are the tears of gold. Legend has it, when worn by the High Priest of Anubis at the funerals of pharaohs the mask will weep tears of gold. Now, for the mask to fully work, you need to place the Frobisher Gem in between the two eye holes on the mask. When the Elixir is drank from the Cup, the person who drank from it will achieve immortality. However, 7 people "acolytes" are bound to it. Whoever drinks from the Cup will kill one of them, sacrificing their life to the drinker."

"Thank you Nina. Now before you sit down, perhaps you could tell us about the cups assembly."

"Well, the cup can only be assembled by the Chosen One, who must recite 'With the Circle of Light, I seal the Circle of Life.'"

I walked back to my seat.

"Well, now that we know about the Cup and the Mask, I would like to teach you a bit about the Frobisher-Smythe's, who were part of Howard Carter's expedition crew that opened Tutankhamen's tomb. Robert and Louisa Frobisher Smythe were accused to taking artifacts from the tomb, includng the Cup of Ankh and the Mask of Anubis. They were found not guilty, and the artifacts haven't been seen since. Now, to teach you some more, I will show you clips from a play my students performed in a few years ago. The play was based on the lives of the Frobisher-Smythes and their daughter, Sarah. The play was written by Nina."

I blushed. Mr. Winkler put in a DVD, and skipped around a bit to show us different clips. Amber's costume got plenty of laughs.

Time flew by pretty quickly, and soon the bell was ringing for the next class. We all rushed out the door.


End file.
